My New Life
by LizzieBellaSwan
Summary: Its a story about a girl in 1940's who meets the Cullens and begins learning about the vampire world which she's part of.
1. Chapter 1

**Sunrises**

**Chapter 1: Me, myself and I…I suppose**

Let's see, well I am Elizabeth Jane Lewis I appear to be 18 but I'm really more than that, and I can prove that one since I was suppose to born in 1895 according to my birth certificate in my old mother memory box and now it's 1940. And you might ask why I have this weird appearance, and the answer is I'm a vampire, doesn't it sound great? But it's completely not! I have to be some sort of hidden from humans and that's boring until now I guess. I'm tall with middle length brown hair with big curls and before this happened my eyes where blue and now they are a red that can freak the s**t out of any human. And I have some cool fangs that aren't as big as anyone would picture when they think of a vampire, but I have them. Boring fact about being a vampire: I'm lonely! So lonely! Incredibly lonely! Because until now I haven't found more people of my kind, but that's going to be surely changing tomorrow when I confirm my suspects.

Well I'm like a gifted creature cause I am able to look at past events of the people (which is very rarely since I keep away from them), places, and things I see and I am now in Washington state in the little town of Forks; and according to what I have seen there was a coven living here! And according to the space of time between their residences tomorrow might be the day they come. Can you picture it! This means more of my kind! I can't stop smiling and feeling happy that after all this time being LONELY (and the other ways I said it) someone is coming here to make me fell less lonely! But when I looked at them in my vision gift, they were different, they had something that I didn't and that was the fact that they had golden eyes. Some haunting golden eyes that made me sit and think how they could have them. My hypotheses were:

Depending on who created you, you might show the golden eyes.

They were some sort of weirdo vampires from a weird place (This one made me laugh tons).

They had the closest eye color to their human eye color (Which was very stupid cause if that would be the reason then mine should be a darker blue or a lighter blue).

They ate something different (But this one I thought as my last hypothesis because I ate humans as any other vampire would, and if they were the kind of thing I was then why would they have it different).

After a while I took out of my list hypothesis 2 and 3, and stayed with either they where created by someone different or they ate something weird and different. So it was 2 a.m. and I was waiting in a side walk sitting down quietly humming some kind of song that I made out after mixing some songs I heard. And it was finally the moment I've been waiting for in my 27 years as this creature someone as me was finally showing up. But the thing now was…how was I going to introduce myself to this family? Shall I go one day, knock their door and introduce myself? Shall I bust them while one hunting expedition and introduce myself? What shall I do?

But the solution came faster than I thought because a pale, tall man who smelled just like me but with golden eyes came close to me. He was tall, blonde, and pale as me, with golden eyes and he was very nice. According to my vision of him he was a dude called Carlisle Cullen, a British doctor who came to America after a trip to Italy. He created his family and he was married to a woman called Esme Cullen. His technical sons where Edward Cullen, Rosalie Cullen, Emmett Cullen and they where as I said created by this man. He got close to me and smiling warmly handed a hand towards me and said:

-Hello miss, what's your name?-he said and I answered

-Hello Doctor Cullen I'm Elizabeth Jane Lewis and as I can see you're a creature as me- This was really awkward because I barely knew his name and I was already calling him Doctor Cullen and I continued- And I can see this is your coven- This was far more awkward than the last one but I didn't knew why I kept talking- She´s Esme, your wife; Edward, Rosalie and Emmett are your sons apparently because you created them-And now I finally stopped and left a breath out f my lungs and stretched my hand with the stranger.

He was a little astonished after all I said, and this was something that I knew it would happen. I mean picture a strange girl, sitting on the sidewalk, its night time, and you ask her what's your name and she gives a whole answer in which you involve the personal family stuff. That can freak anyone and make them get really scared. The guy must be feeling terrible now. So I stood up and he said:

-Well I can see you know a lot about us-he smiled warmly and continued-and as you said I'm Carlisle Cullen and this is my family, we can to establish here for a while until we need to leave so we are not discovered.

Wait, what he did just say?Did I had to move every once in a while just because I didn't wanted to be caught?I was pretty sure I could handle that by just keeping myself hidden for a while on a place and just coming out very rarely. And I moved to another place when I felt bored about the place where I was. But this might not matter anymore since my life was changing now by meeting this guys, or well, family. So a woman came towards me after Mr. Cullen introduced himself, or I auto introduced him. She was tall, had a nice caramel hair and her abdomen looked like she just gave birth to a baby, but I knew the destiny of him and the destiny of her while she was human. She jumped off a cliff and almost dies after her baby deceased after a pulmonary infection or so. Her name was Esme, but this time I wasn't going to be saying anything about her life. She spoke with a sweet voice:

-Come here sweetie, don't be afraid- her expression was so sweet that I didn't doubt a second to stand up and go towards her. She was so warm and welcoming that in her presence I felt like part of that new family; however that was miles and miles away.

She drove me towards the rest and I joined them in their walk towards their home. As soon as we reached the place she gave me several clean clothes and made me take a bath. While I was bathing I was wondering why she became so loving and caring with me if she just barely knew me. May be it was her attitude towards people. Or some sort of gift that she had, something like me but with love. But I was so grateful with her after saving me form the most awkward moment of my life. After this I picked one of the dresses she gave to me and dressed up quickly. I looked into the mirror and picked my hair up with a red ribbon that combined with the dress. I went downstairs to search for her and thank her but before I completely went down I saw this guy called Edward. He was taller than I did, have a bronze hair and that typical beautiful face we all had. He had something different that interfered with my gift and didn´t allow me to see clearly his past. This was really frustrating. I´ve seen most people´s past with several exceptions, but his one was different. I was able to have a glimpse, a blurry look of him that seemed very mysterious for me.


	2. Carlisle has a better gift than me!:

He's name was Edward and sincerely, he was the family weirdo at least for me. And since i could only see his past very blurry, what was I supposed to know about him certainly? But the only thing he said was:

-How do you know my name?

I answered-I am some sort of gifted-I smirked and continued-I can see the past of people I meet and places I go to, but I can just see a blurry past in you. It's beginning to be frustrating.

He began to laugh softly and I just smiled. It was really frustrating and getting on my nerves. The first guy I never saw his past or got close to look at. I began to think that I was losing my gift and I entered into a panic state. If I lost it I would feel incomplete and unprotected to the outside world, though this was completely childish. I mean, I was one of the most powerful creatures out there and I was afraid of being outside, isn't it ironic? So what should I do? But this one caught me unadvised. He laughed softly and said

-Why don't you go and speak with Esme, she might calm you down and later you ask Carlisle about your gift, I'm sure he knows something.

The only thing I could answer was thanks. How did he know I was in panic and that I was afraid of losing my gift? Only I knew how special my gift was and I never met someone of my kind before that I could talk to. After this I ran towards Carlisle as if world would be ending to ask him about my gift and how Edward knew my thoughts that moment. I got into the studio and I found Carlisle checking some new medicine books in his desk. I took a seat and he lowered the thick book and watched me. He smiled warmly and that helped me a lot since I was so in panic that moment. I decided that first I should ask how Edward knew my panic thoughts. That was my first priority now and the second one was my gift. I decided to do this fast so I spoke:

-Carlisle can I ask you some little questions now? Hope I'm not disturbing? - I smiled after this words to try to hide my panic but I think it didn't worked out as it should cause he made a strange face like if he would try to say "you're not doing a good job on trying to hide your panic". So after this he nodded his head and I began- Well just a few seconds ago I was talking with Edward and well I was thinking about the panic that would cause me to lose my gift and he just reacted as if he would know what I was thinking and he even told me to come here to ask you about it, how did he knew it?

Like Edward did before, he laughed softly. Was I missing something or what? He answered:

-He's also gifted as you-he said it so calmly that it made me forget of my panic feeling for a couple of seconds and continued- he's able to read others thoughts-now this explained a lot of things! he kept going on- as you see some of us have special qualities, gifts, that make some different than others  
Besides the extra abilities we have like the super speed and the extra strength, some have something else, gifts or plus abilities that make some have advantages against others. There's vampires like Edward that's able to read thoughts, like...  
-Me-I answered- I'm able to look at the past of people and places.  
-Yes and there's all kind of gifts around the world. It depends, I believe on your strongest trait as a human, like maybe in your case it was that you were very aware about the past of others and of the places you visited and now it's your gift.  
of course not all of us have this extra gifts, and only have different characteristics like me, Esme, Rosalie or Emmett that we have something special but not as strong as you. I'm able to restrain myself from eating humans and only feed on animals.

That was such an amazing but impossible thing for me. I mean just surviving on animal flesh and being able to ignore the sweet scent from humans sounded as a hard thing to do. I was so curious about how he was able to do it that I rushed to ask how.

-How can you do it? It sounds so impossible for me to do it, so hard.

He laughed softly and answered:

-Its learning with time how to control yourself and to only feed on animals, and with that you're able to do what you want that involves being with humans like me, I'm a doctor and I'm not driven crazy with the blood smell in the hospital.


End file.
